Naruto: Gaara
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die." Gaara said...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Episode 73-80**

**Sakura, Naruto, and Pakkun**

Sakura, Naruto, and Pakkun ran through the woods as Pakkun sniffed the air and stopped.

"Uh-oh," Pakkun said.

"What is it?" Sakura said as she stopped beside.

"Hey what is it? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he kept running. What he didn't notice was the tree coming at him and he smashed right into it, "you wanna clue me in on what's going on?"

"Smells like they're in motion, Sasuke along with two of the other ones, and they're moving fast. Smells to me like Sasuke's chasing them." Pakkun answered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You sure?" Sakura asked Pakkun.

"But there are two more still out there, not moving." Pakkun added.

"But who cares about them, we've got to catch up with Sasuke, come on." Naruto yelled.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Sakura asked Pakkun.

"The two left are about to fight I can smell it. Even if it means losing some time we should go around them just to be safe." Pakkun explained.

"Are you crazy? We don't have time to lose time so what if they're fighting big deal, I say full speed ahead," Naruto replied.

"Oh, grow up Naruto will you? Who knows what will happen if we get caught in the crossfire? What we don't have time for is to get caught up in someone else's fight no matter if you might get a kick out of it." Sakura pointed out.

"What are you talking about? Who says I get a kick out of-" Naruto started.

"Listen kid, our mission is to bring Sasuke back. We should try to avoid any fighting if possible let alone go out and look for it. Come on." Pakkun said as he jumped away.

"Let's go," Sakura said as she followed him.

"Okay, I'm coming," Naruto answered.

**Kankuro and Shino **

'Puppet master jutsu.' Kankuro thought as he unwrapped the puppet on his back. Shino lifted his hand as bugs flew off him.

"I am a member of the Leaf Village's Aburame Clan. When we fight no matter how puny our opponent is, we don't mock them; we face them with our full strength." Shino told Kankuro.

"Bring it on," Kankuro told him.

**Temari and Gaara**

Temari carried Gaara through the forest breathing heavily and soon Gaara opened his eyes.

"Temari, let me down," Gaara told her.

"Are you sure you're strong enough, Gaara?" Temari asked her brother. Temari stopped on a limb and put him down. He grasped his head and groaned in pain, "Gaara! "

Temari looked down at the blood on his clothes.

'There's no telling how long Kankuro can delay Uchiha. Every second counts.' Temari thought as she brought out some medicine.

"If we don't keep moving the whole plan will fail." Temari said.

"Leave me alone, Temari. Go away; you're nothing but a nuisance! I don't need you." Gaara said as he stood up and pushed Temari away, sending into a tree. Gaara looked in front of him and saw Sasuke on another limb.

**Shino and Kankuro**

Shino covered his hands in insects and they both readied themselves. Suddenly Kankuro threw his puppet, the Black Ant, at Shino; in midair, the puppet's arm extended and a dagger came out of its hand. It flew towards Shino; Shino dodged the attack and saw poison smoke coming from the dagger in its hand.

'Poison on the blade.' Shino thought as a blade came out of the other hand and tried to strike him; he dodged the attack though, and jumped to another branch. The puppet tried several more times but Shino dodged each one then hopped into a large bush.

"It's no use,' Kankuro thought as he sent the puppet in after him. Shino hid in the bushes and waited for the puppet.

**Gaara and Sasuke**

The both glared at each other as Temari saw Sasuke.

'Sasuke Uchiha? Did he get past Kankuro already? No it was too quick; someone else must have shown up.' Temari thought.

"I have no idea what you sand clowns have going but I'll stop it no matter what it is; besides I'm dying to see what you really are." Sasuke spoke up as Gaara's face started to break away; Gaara grasped his head and yelled in pain.

"Gaara no! Oh no! What's happening? He's going to let that thing out? No not now? No Gaara! Remember our mission!" Temari yelled at him as more of his face started cracking.

"You are smart; you are called Uchiha. You have friends, and goals; you are similar to me. By killing you, I can exist in this world as the one who erased your existence! I will be able to feel that I am alive! You are my... you're my...! Prey!" Gaara said as he groaned in pain again and fell to his knees. Suddenly the sand from his gourd came out and became a hand.

'It's begun...' Temari thought.

**Shino and Kankuro**

The puppet swung towards Shino with blades in its chest but Shino hit it with a dagger; it turned into a log when he hit it a second time.

"A substitution?" Shino said as another arm came from beneath him; he dodged it and landed on a limb.

"Not good enough." Kankuro said as daggers flew from the puppet's mouth. One hit Shino's head and the other hit his shoulder, "bingo."

Insects flew from where the kunai were and Shino turned into a mass of insects.

"Bugs?" Kankuro asked as he turned around to see Shino throwing a punch at him; Kankuro dodged and jumped off the limb, "you made a replication with bugs and snuck behind me... nice."

"You are a puppeteer who favors medium to long range battles. I suspect that you are weak in close combat... since that puppet control technique of yours requires concentration to control the puppet. It makes the user vulnerable." Shino answered.

"You know a puppeteer's weak point well. But now, I'll show you the true use of this ninja technique in battles. The true strength of the tactical puppet, that is!" Kankuro added as the puppet's arm revealing a hole; a bomb flew towards Shino but the insects protected him.

'A poison gas bomb.' Shino thought as he jumped up onto another limb and then fell to his knees, "I inhaled a small amount... I see.. so the user will now hide himself.

**Gaara and Sasuke**

Half of Gaara was the One-Tailed Shukaku whiles the other half, with the symbol for love was, was Gaara.

"Now let me feel..." Gaara said as his right eye was that of the One-Tailed Shukaku.

"It's that eye... that eye I saw before" Sasuke replied as he remembered seeing it at the Chunin exams. Suddenly Gaara ran towards him and smashed his hand down right where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke managed to dodge the attack with just a hurt shoulder and hid behind a tree, breathing heavily, "This looks like it won't end by the time you come here to back me up... Shino."

**Shino and Kankuro**

"Looks like the poison is spreading now. I'll finish you off." Kankuro said as he watched Shino. He then moved the puppet behind him and slashed him with another dagger; Shino turned into insects once again, "bugs again? But in his state, he shouldn't be able to move around a lot. I'll free you from your pain. Hey, what's wrong?"

Kankuro's puppet wouldn't move or respond to him. Kankuro looked and saw insects coming out of the puppet.

"Did he... he can't move anymore. He snuck bugs into all of his joints. He stuffed bugs into the joints to make it immovable? Did he plan to do that from the start? The bugs are moving along the chakra strings, why? I remember they feed on chakra. He'll find my location at this rate!" Kankuro thought as he flicked the strings, throwing the bugs off.

'He separated his chakra strings.' Shino thought as the puppets head came off and flew towards Shino with a sword in its mouth.

'You let your guard down. Putting chakra strings that have been detached back to normal in an instant... is an easy task for a first-rate puppeteer. And in each individual part of his body... there are weapons installed. If you think that you've won by just stopping his movement...you've made a big mistake! Die!' Kankuro thought.

'There is a lot of poison on that needle tip.' Shino thought as the head came right towards him but stopped inches away from his face and fell to the ground. Shino climbed back onto the limb.

"When did the bugs? My chakra strings have been eaten off!' Kankuro thought as he looked on the insects crawling on his hand. Kankuro jumped out of the bush covered in bugs.

"What? Why? where did these bugs come from?" Kankuro yelled as the bugs started covering his body.

"You let your guard down after getting rid of the decoy bugs that moved along the chakra string... and you failed to notice... the bugs were swarming behind you. The bugs were moving the entire time... heading for your forehead protector.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"That last attack... I pretended to fail to hit you then I attached that bug to you." Shino answered

"But how did you find out my location from just this single bug?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't like to explain the same thing twice. I put a female bug on you. The female is almost odorless and the only things that can smell it are the males of the same species." Kankuro explained just as he did for Sasuke.

"Then the bug on my forehead is..." Kankuro started.

"Yes, a female." Shino answered as Kankuro screamed and fell of the branch.

'The poison has spread throughout my body... it seems that I cannot be your reinforcement. I'm sorry Sasuke." Shin said as he fell down.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

**Sasuke and Gaara**

'Is he a monster?' Sasuke thought as he dodged Gaara's hand.

"Are you scared of me? Sasuke! Are you scared of my existence? Come out! Sasuke!" Gaara asked as he looked around for Sasuke and Temari hid in the trees, shaking. Sasuke jumped from his hiding spot and towards Gaara.

"There you are!" Gaara yelled as he threw the Shukaku arm towards Sasuke. It hit him and threw him back, revealing a log.

"Over here!" Sasuke shouted as he came out from another direction. Sasuke grabbed three kunai in each hand and threw them at Gaara. The Shukaku arm came in front of Gaara and the daggers sunk into the arm, disappearing.

"Here I'll give them back!" Gaara shouted as the kunai shot back at Sasuke. They hit Sasuke but he disappeared, "a substitution,"

"That guy..." Sasuke started.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Why will you not attack me?" Gaara yelled and grasped his head again, the pain returning, "why... do you run? You're not getting away... Sasuke!"

Gaara jumped and took out several trees but not the one Sasuke was in.

'What... what's with his monstrous strength?' Sasuke thought.

"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asked.

'He's too strong... Sasuke! Are you afraid of my existence?'

"What's strong Sasuke? Are you afraid of me? Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of fear? Is your existence that weak? Fight me! And confirm it! Your value and existence, that is! Experiment, if you want an answer! Fight me!" Gaara yelled as birds flew out of the bushes. Gaara looked over and saw a light coming from behind a tree. Sasuke came out with a light in his hand as Temari stared, "Let me have fun..."

"I'll finish you off in one strike!" Sasuke said as he and Gaara jumped towards each other. Gaara's Shukaku arm and Sasuke's jutsu crashed into each other; the jutsu broke through Gaara's arm.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted.

"That should've hurt him." Sasuke said as he landed on a tree and Gaara. Gaara was lying on a tree limb but suddenly sat up, laughing.

"I see! I see now!" Gaara said as he stood up and grasped his Shukaku arm.

"That can't be... he countered Gaara's attack when Gaara is in that form?" Temari asked as she watched Sasuke's eyes turn red then black.

"Why is this so exciting? I finally understand. This pain... by defeating a guy who can hurt me, and taking away everything he possesses... it will give me a stronger sensation of life!" Gaara yelled.

"Gaara has never been wounded before. Yes he hurt him twice, is he a monster?" Temari said to herself, "No the real monster is... so far, only Gaara's right arm has transformed."

"More! More!" Gaara said as his arm grew longer and bigger as sand flowed from his gourd and turned into a tail.

'What? Who is this guy? He keeps doing something new...' Sasuke thought as Gaara used his arm as a slingshot and flew towards Sasuke, "he's faster now."

Sasuke jumped off the limb as it split in half.

'I can't dodge his attack unless I predict his movement... I would've been dead a long time ago if I didn't have these eyes. I can't use the Chidori anymore... Fire Element, blazing Fireball!' Sasuke thought as he knelt on the bottom of a limb, as Gaara hung from his tail and arm by another limb. Sasuke used the jutsu as Gaara was flying towards him. The fire flew at Gaara but the arm and tail created a sand barrier around him, shielding him from other attack.

'A fire element attack won't work against sand! And a technique of this level isn't enough... Looks like it has to be the Chidori' Sasuke thought as Gaara flew towards him. Gaara hit him throwing him back into a tree.

"What's wrong? Is this all your existence is worth? Let me make this clear... you are weak and are too soft because your hatred is weak! The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The power of murderous intent is the power of revenge! Your hatred is weaker than mine! " Gaara asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Do you know what this means?" Gaara asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke repeated.

"It means you are weaker than me!" Gaara yelled as Sasuke stood up.

"Itachi chose me to be the avenger to kill him. I am an avenger!" Sasuke yelled as the light came back into his hand. Gaara and Sasuke once again flew at each other; they both landed on a tree limb. Gaara's Shukaku arm suddenly fell off his arm. Sasuke stood on the limb with his curse mark showing as Gaara's other arm became incased in sand; Sasuke fell on the limb, exhausted.

"It's the cursed seal again...darn it... my body won't..." Sasuke said as Gaara leapt towards him. Gaara slammed his hand down where Sasuke was but Naruto suddenly shot in front of him and kicked him in the face, throwing him back. Sakura, and Pakkun knelt by Sasuke while Naruto kept his attention at Gaara.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she knelt beside him.

"We were a bit late." Pakkun replied.

'He...' Gaara thought.

'They're...' Temari thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You guys..." Sasuke started.

'These marks... he probably got reckless. Just like that time... Sasuke...Kakashi said the bruise was no longer a problem.' Sakura thought as Sasuke struggled to stand up.

"Who is that Sakura? Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled back.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked pointing to Gaara.

"His appearance has changed...but he is that Gaara fellow." Pakkun answered.

'The guy in front of me... is him?' Naruto thought.

'He did this to Sasuke...?" Sakura thought.

"Hey, little girl. I'm not a combat-type, so don't blame me for not fighting." Pakkun said.

"I could tell that from your looks!" Sakura yelled at him.

'Anyway, we have to get out of here and take Sasuke to Kakashi's place.' Sakura thought as Sasuke groaned.

"You..." Gaara started.

'I have to put this thing to normal first,' Sasuke thought as he grasped his curse mark.

"Yes, you are... that guy I tried to kill." Gaara finished.

"We're going to run, everyone!" Naruto yelled; Sakura looked around and saw Gaara coming straight for them.

"Die!" Gaara yelled as he tried to hit him but Sakura stood in the way.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as Gaara pushed her away with his Shukaku arm, pushing her into a tree and keeping her there.

"She actually tried to confront Gaara?" Temari said to herself as Naruto landed by Sasuke.

"Darn it... darn it... what should I do? I don't want to fight this guy..." Naruto asked as Gaara grasped his head in pain.

"Why..." Gaara started.

'It's in those eyes,' Naruto thought.

"What's wrong? I thought that you were going to run." Gaara asked.

"Sasuke... Naruto..." Sakura moaned.

"These two... what are they to you?" Gaara said as he looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

"They're...my friends! I dare you to hurt them any more... I'll beat you up!" Naruto yelled as Sakura screamed as Gaara tightened his grip.

"What's wrong? I thought that you were going to beat me up? Come!" Gaara taunted.

"Darn it!" Naruto yelled as he jumped towards him. Naruto aimed a punch but Gaara slapped him away with his tail. Naruto flew into a bush then got up.

'Darn it... this is really turning out bad. I have to... I have to save everyone!' Naruto thought as he looked at Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke; Gaara laughed.

"So you fight for another. This is why you guys are so weak. You don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends, and fight only for yourself. Stupid... friends. People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die." Gaara said.

"You just keep saying what you want. I swear, I'll beat you up!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys do not know the true meaning of being strong." Gaara added.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he tried to kick Gaara but just as Gaara was about to dodge, he grasped his head, in pain again. Gaara hit Gaara with his tail, throwing Naruto back into bush. Naruto quickly got up and watched as Gaara grabbed his head again.

"What's wrong? Come! You don't care what happens to your important friend?" Gaara yelled as he tightened his grip around Sakura.

"Sakura! Darn it..." Naruto said.

'Naruto isn't acting like himself... did something happen between him and that guy?' Sasuke thought.

'Anyway, anyway I have to save Sakura. But how? I know! This will use a lot of Chakra, but... I'll have to summon the Frog boss!' Naruto thought as he bit his thumb.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto yelled but Gamakichi appeared instead.

"What the? It's just a little squirt. If you want me to do something, give me a snack. Otherwise, I won't play with you." Gamakichi replied.

"You know something? I hate you frogs!" Naruto yelled back.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

"You know something? I hate you frogs!" Naruto yelled back.

"What'd you say? You better not disrespect amphibians!" Gamakichi said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Actually, I have no time to play with you, squirt." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

'Darn it, why? I trained so much... I can't think of anything else.' Naruto thought as he looked at his hand.

"I have to save everyone." Naruto said as Gaara laughed.

"Everyone? Don't make me laugh! I fight only for myself. " Gaara asked as his whole face had become that of the Shukaku and soon the rest of his body.

'He transformed again.' Naruto thought as Gaara's hand kept Sakura against the tree but his arm disconnected.

"The sand on this girl won't be released until you defeat me. Not only that, the sand will constrict her tighter as time passes by and will eventually kill her." Gaara explained as another hand grew from the arm.

'Sakura...' Naruto thought.

'He's getting closer to the perfect form. He hasn't used _that_ technique yet... but at this rate, I may get..." Temari thought as she watched Gaara.

'Those eyes..." Naruto thought.

"Sand Shuriken!" Gaara yelled as he crossed his arms in front of him and sand shuriken headed straight for Naruto and Gamakichi. Naruto picked Gamakichi up and jumped up, but the force knocked Naruto into a tree.

"You are weak." Gamakichi told him.

"Shut up." Naruto ordered.

"But who is that?" Gamakichi asked as he looked at Gaara.

'Such lonely eyes... he has a monster within him, too. He's the same as me. I hated everyone. I didn't know who I was, why I was so hated, or why I existed. After I found out that the Nine-Tails was inside me... I felt the villagers be even more distant. It was very... really tough... but... I've finally met people who acknowledge me. That's why I was able to bear the fact that a monster fox is inside me and the cold eyes of the villagers. Because... I'm not alone anymore. I never thought that it was such a joyful and happy thing. I really... really thought that I was glad... really glad that I could stay here... and I felt I existed here, and I was relieved. That's why, when I think of old times, it gives me the chills. The pain wasn't normal. It was worse. If I had remained alone ... that's why I understand. I don't know what happened but he has been alone and has suffered. He has never felt any relief, and can only believe in himself. He is still fighting. Yes... since I have people who acknowledge me... I may only be a frivolous coward to him. Can I really beat such a guy?' Naruto thought as he looked at Gaara's love mark and the hand on Sakura tightened.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? Are you going to fight only for yourself, or fight for another? Just love yourself, and fight. Fight only for yourself! That is what makes a strong person strong! Now, fight me. What happened to that spirit? Show me your power. I will crush it! What's wrong? If you don't fight me, I'll kill this girl." Gaara replied.

"Darn it! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he flew towards Gaara with about fifteen clones.

"Fuuton! Wind element, Infinite Sand Gust Storm" Gaara yelled as multiple mouths appeared on his body and he blew sand at the clones, blowing them all away and Naruto into a tree.

'Man... that hurt a lot.' Naruto thought as he lay on the tree limb.

"I'll play around with you so that you won't die just yet. I can't wait to see when you give up, abandon your friends, and run away." Gaara replied with a smile as he threw sand shuriken at Naruto and hit him, sending him back.

"Naruto..." Sakura weakly said.

'But what is this...' Naruto thought as he stood up.

"I'm not through yet!" Gaara yelled as he threw more sand shuriken at Naruto throwing him back further. Sasuke and Pakkun watched as Naruto stood up.

'What is this feeling?" Naruto asked as more sand shurikens came towards him. They hit him sending him back once more then stood up.

"He..." Temari started.

'What is this feeling that's gushing out of me? I don't know why, but...' Naruto thought.

"This can't be..." Gaara started.

'I don't want to lose to this guy even if I have to die!" Naruto thought.

"What's wrong? You came after me, and this is what happens to you? You cannot even touch me. You make me laugh." Gaara said as Naruto reached into his bag and the sand crushed Sakura more.

"I don't know how far I can get... but I'll do as much as I can! Shadow clone jutsu! Let's go! I'll show you a secret combat move... the Naruto Uzumaki tackle!" Naruto said as he wrapped a tag around a kunai and five clones appeared. Gaara grabbed onto three of them but the two that weren't grabbed worked together. One grabbed the other and threw him towards Gaara.

"Shadow jutsu!" the one yelled as another clone appeared when he was taken out.

"Again! Shadow jutsu! Eat this! The move Kakashi taught me... Hidden Village of Leaf's secret master combat move. A Thousand Years of Pain!" that clone yelled as he grabbed a kunai and jumped on another clone then hit Gaara right below his tail with the kunai.

"An enema?" Pakkun asked as Gaara turned around and looked at Naruto then hit him with his tail. What Gaara didn't see was the tag on the dagger.

"Boom." Naruto simply said as he flew back and the dagger exploded. Naruto flew into Sasuke who had just stood up.

"That was a nice move." Pakkun replied.

"Did... did he kill him?" Gamakichi asked as he had his hands over his head.

"Gaara..." Temari asked as she saw a figure behind the smoke. The smoke cleared and showed the Shukaku with half of him destroyed but the other half fine.

"You did all that, but still only managed one hit?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Shut up." Naruto told him as Gaara stood up with one side of him dissipating.

'I didn't expect him to target the base of my tail where the armor is the thinnest... I wasn't wounded, but the sand could not absorb all of the impact. I underestimated him...' Gaara thought as the sand around Sakura clenched tighter.

"Hey, Naruto, you better rescue Sakura no matter what. And once you rescue her, take her and run. You can do it." Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke... are you..." Naruto asked.

"I can buy you some time... if it ends here, it will mean that I was only capable of getting this far. I have already lost everything once... I never want to see an important friend ide in front of me again." Sasuke replied as he stood up.

"An important friend? I see... that's right. He's like me... I've felt the same loneliness and sadness in my life... that's why I thought he was strong, because he was alone and fought only for himself. But that's not what being strong means. You can't become truly strong if you only fight for yourself. " Naruto said as he stood up and Gaara turned around. Naruto created a ball of chakra around him and screamed.

'He's creating an enormous amount of chakra! Is this really Naruto?' Sasuke thought.

"I swear... I will... Protect everyone! Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he looked at Sakura. Suddenly hundreds of clones covered the forest. Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Gamakichi, and Pakkun looked on with fear and amazement.

"He's pretty good." Gamakichi said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is where the Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles begin!" Naruto told Gaara.

"What is with this number of clones?" Gaara asked as he looked around.

"What is this?" Temari asked herself.

"This is amazing." Pakkun added.

"You have your good qualities," Gamakichi told Naruto.

"Did you... do this..." Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Sasuke. You rest. Just leave the rest to me, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told him.

'He's...' Sasuke thought.

"All right! Everyone, let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"...That Naruto?" Sasuke finished.

"Fly! Naruto Ninja Chronicles! The No-Escape shuriken Chapter!" Naruto yelled as all the clones flew shuriken towards Gaara.

'My body still isn't ready... I'll have to guard it with the sand!" Gaara thought as they came towards him. Gaara placed an arm in front of him that caught all the shuriken but the clones flew towards him and all hit or kicked him.

"U,"

"zu,"

"ma,"

"ki," each one shouted as they hit him.

"The Naruto Two Thousand Combo... chapter!" they all shouted in unison as they all punched Gaara at the same time. Gaara flew back and landed hard on the ground.

'This guy...' Gaara thought as he laid in a crater.

"This time, we'll use our legs and do a Four Thousand Combo!" they all yelled in unison.

'Who is he? He suddenly...' Gaara thought as the clones flew towards him.

"This can't be... he is winning against that form of Gaara..." Temari said to herself.

'Where is his power coming from? Me... lose to this guy...?' Gaara thought.

"There's no way I can lose to this guy!" Gaara shouted as he stood up and threw his arm in the air, defeating all the clones and throwing the real one into a tree.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked as he saw that Gaara had grown to about the size of Gamabunta.

'It has finally come out... the perfect form.' Temari thought as she saw the Shukaku in its true form.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

"That's... the monster inside him?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Shukaku.

'I didn't expect to show this form to you guys!' Gaara thought as Naruto yelled as sand encased his body.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he started walking but fell to his knees, "darn it... my body..."

'I've used up most of my Chakra with those clones...' Naruto thought as the sand completely encased him but then he remembered Sakura.

"Sakura..." Naruto said.

"Darn it..." Sasuke said as he tried to stand but couldn't. Naruto wiped the blood running from his mouth inside the sand.

'This is it for you! Desert Funeral...' Gaara thought as he clenched his fist.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto yelled as the sand case exploded and revealed Gamabuta.

"Amazing... he summoned him in that situation." Pakkun pointed out.

"I will protect Sakura!" Naruto yelled from on top of Gamabunta's head.

'Naruto Uzumaki... you entertain me greatly.' Gaara thought as he chuckled.

'Naruto... what did you...' Sasuke thought.

'My training has finally produced some results. Okay, I can win this.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"What? You again? What do you want?" Gamabunta asked him then looked over at Gaara, "that was... Shukaku of the Sand."

"Frog Boss, fight with me." Naruto said as Gamabunta blew smoke from his mouth.

"Nope." He answered.

"What?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid." Gamabunta asked Naruto.

"Why? You said that you would make me your subordinate last time! A boss is supposed to help a subordinate in trouble, right? Isn't that your moral code?" Naruto yelled as he hit Gamabunta in the head multiple times.

"I did say that I would make you my subordinate... but we haven't had a drink together." Gamabunta pointed out.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not even twenty yet! I can't drink alcohol!" Naruto yelled as Gamakichi landed on his head.

"Don't say that. Please listen to him, Pops." Gamakichi told Gamabunta.

"What? Pops?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you here, Gamakichi?" Gamabunta asked.

"I was bored, so I came out here to play..." Gamakichi answered.

"What? You're father and son?" Naruto asked.

"Anyway, that guy tried to pick on me!" Gamakichi said pointing to Gaara.

"What did you say?" Gamabunta asked, glaring at Gaara.

"Then this guy helped me out. He was able to fight that monster equally. This guy is pretty interesting." Gamakichi explained looking at Naruto.

"I see. Kid! I officially accept you as my subordinate. I'll show you how the moral code works in this world. You're going to pay for what you did... you flunky! Hang on tight!" Gamabunta said as he pulled out his Tanto and held it in front of him; Naruto gulped. Gamabunta jumped towards Gaara as Gaara reached his hand out. Gamabunta swung his sword towards him and into his arm.

"I've got ya!" Gamabunta yelled as he cut Gaara's arm off.

'Amazing...' Naruto thought as he watched from atop his head; Gamabunta's sword hit the ground, sending a gust of wind at Pakkun, Sasuke, and Temari. Gaara turned around breathing heavily.

'What a guy... he's so heavy, I was barely able to cut through him with my dagger. I need to finish this quickly, or the landscape here is going to change.' Gamabunta thought as he looked at Gaara.

"Hey! Hey, Boss! Sakura is over there, so don't go that way! Lure him over here." Naruto yelled and pointed.

"Sakura?" Gamabunta asked.

"She's his "This", Pops." Gamakichi said lifting a finger.

"I need to defeat him to save Sakura." Naruto explained; Gamabunta smirked as Gaara turned around.

"This is interesting! This is interesting, Naruto Uzumaki!" Gaara shouted.

'This is bad... Gaara's going to use "it"... I have to get out of here.' Temari thought as she jumped away. On Gaara's forehead, his body appeared.

"That's..." Naruto started.

"Is that the medium?" Gamabunta asked.

"This is a reward for entertaining me. I'll show you the true strength of the incarnation of sand!" Gaara said, smirking with pupil less eyes.

"Those rings under his eyes... that medium must've been possessed by the Shukaku. There are symptoms of insomnia showing." Gamabunta explained.

"What? Insomnia?" Naruto asked.

"Those who get possessed by the monster raccoon Shukaku... are unable to sleep at night... because they are afraid. If the person falls asleep, the Shukaku will slowly eat the person's personality and the person will no longer be himself. The person cannot sleep most of the time, so the medium's personality tends to become unstable. While the medium is awake, the Shukaku's true powers are limited. But... if the medium falls asleep..." Gamabunta explained.

"Forced Sleep Technique!" Gaara said as he instantly fell asleep. The Shukaku's eyes opened up inside him.

"He's done it." Gamabunta said.

"What's going to happen, Boss?" Naruto asked him.

"Once he finishes the Forced Sleep Technique, the Shukaku will finish coming out." Gamabunta explained as Gaara's eyes rotated and he let out a shrill laughter.

"I'm finally out here!" Shukaku yelled.

"That's the Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"He's pretty funky." Gamakichi added as Shukaku laughed again.

"I've found someone I want to kill!" Shukaku yelled as he pointed at them.

"We're going to fly." Gamabunta said as he pulled out his pipe.

"What?" Naruto asked as Shukaku lifted his arm.

"Wind Element, Compressed Air Ball!" Shukaku yelled as he hit his stomach and a huge gust of wind flew from his mouth; Gamabunta jumped out of the way and towards Shukaku.

"Water Element, gun Bullet!" Gamabunta yelled as a water bullet flew towards Shukaku; Shukaku let out another air ball and they both exploded in the air. It soon started raining from the blast.

"This is like a storm." Pakkun said as he lay on a branch.

"What kind of battle is taking place...?" Sasuke asked as he watched.

"Boss! Not that side!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! I know!" Gamabunta yelled back as he landed.

"Compressed Air Ball!" Shukaku yelled as another one came towards Gamabunta.

"Gun Bullet!" Gamabunta yelled as another ball came out of his mouth and destroyed his attack.

"Too bad." Shukaku said.

"This is bad, Boss! There's one more left!" Naruto yelled as it hit Gamabunta.

"Yeah! I killed him! I killed him!" Shukaku yelled as he shrilly laughed.

"That hurt, darn it... that ball had a lot of Chakra molded into it. Even I won't last long if I get hit by more of those." Gamabunta yelled as he jumped out of the smoke.

"Then what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"You can punch that kid awake! Then the technique will be dispelled." Gamabunta answered.

"How am I supposed to wake him up?" Naruto asked.

"Just smack the kid once!" Gamabunta yelled as he dodged another air ball, "gun bullet!"

Gamabunta threw another bullet at Shukaku.

"Like I'd get hit!" Shukaku yelled as Gamabunta grabbed his shoulders.

"Now!" Gamabunta yelled as Naruto saw Gaara but just as Naruto was about to Gamabunta lost his grip and jumped away.

"Boss! You need to hold onto him, or I can't hit him!" Naruto yelled.

"A frog like me has no claws or fangs to hold onto him with!" Gamabunta explained.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Naruto yelled as Gamabunta landed on the ground.

"I'll transform into something that has those!" Gamabunta answered but then landed on the ground again, "But then again, I'm not good at transforming."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"So, you will have to give me the form and make the seals!" Gamabunta explained.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"It'll be a combination transformation!" Gamabunta explained.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto yelled.

"Think of something that has fangs and claws!" Gamabunta added.

"Um... let's see..." Naruto said as he thought.

"We're going." Gamabunta said as he started jumping towards Shukaku.

"Wait... wait a second! Fangs and claws... Fangs and claws... Transform!" Naruto yelled.

"That's..." Sasuke started as a fox emerged, "a fox..."

Gamabunta ran towards Shukaku as he threw another air ball at him but Gamabunta dodged it. The ball flew towards the others. Gamabunta all of Shukaku's attacks trying to grab onto him.

"What a battle..." Pakkun said.

'This place won't be safe for long.' Temari thought as she watched the battle and jumped away.

"His powers are increasing." Gamabunta said.

"Boss! We need to smack him awake, fast!" Naruto yelled as Shukaku walked towards them.

"I know! Let's go!" Gamabunta yelled as he grabbed a tree with his tail and ran towards Shukaku.

"Die!" Shukaku yelled as he threw an air ball at Gamabunta but he threw the tree at it. Gamabunta jumped through and grabbed onto Shakuka.

"Okay! Now!" Gamabunta said as Naruto jumped from the fox and towards Gaara.

"Wake up! Jerk!" Naruto yelled as he flew towards him and punched him in the face.

"Good... Not much time passed since the medium fell asleep. That punch alone should've done the trick." Gamabunta said as a frog.

"Darn it! I finally came out, you know!" Shukaku yelled as his eyes rotated and he left.

"The technique was dispelled." Pakkun said in amazement. But Gaara kept pushing Gamabunta forward.

"Even if the Forced Sleep was dispelled, he still has some power left in him." Gamabunta explained as Gaara's eyes opened and watched Naruto run toward him again.

'That guy dispelled my technique...?" Gaara thought as the sand encased Naruto's feet.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R

* * *

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara yelled as Gamakichi watched.

"Pops!" Gamakichi yelled.

"All right!" Gamabunta yelled as he incased Naruto in his tongue, protecting him from the snad.

"It's Boss's tongue!" Naruto said as he looked around.

"That won't help for long!" Gaara yelled as the sand started encasing Naruto's feet under the tongue. Gamabunta released Naruto.

'How much power does this guy have left in him...? This is bad. Naruto and I have already used up our Chakra.' Gamabunta thought.

"I will kill you. My existence will not disappear!" Gaara told Naruto; Naruto looked around at Sakura.

'I will protect Sakura, no matter what!" Naruto thought as he looked back around at Gaara.

"I will kill you. My existence will not disappear!" Gaara repeated.

'I'm running short on time here... I have to stop this monster raccoon quickly! Please... lend me... even if just a little... chakra! I will protect everyone!' Naruto thought as he let the Nine-Tailed Fox out.

"Let's go, stupid raccoon!" Naruto yelled.

"Die!" Gaara yelled as he caught Naruto in the air, keeping Naruto from landing a punch but Naruto instead head butted him. The Shukaku form broke and fell to the ground.

'A plain head butt, eh? He didn't fight very efficiently... but he squeezed out some chakra in that worn out state. I've never seen a noisy ninja like him before... but he's one crazy kid that you won't come across often! It's unfortunate that I can't watch the end of this... but I've reached my limit, as well.' Gamabunta thought as he watched Naruto and Gaara fall to the ground.

"Gamakichi, we're heading home now." Gamabunta told his son.

"All right, Pops!" Gamakichi said as they disappeared, the force sent Gaara and Naruto into tree tops, only his tanto was left. Gaara and Naruto both sat up, breathing heavily and bleeding from their foreheads.

"I'm already empty... you are too, right? Let's end this battle between two similar people." Naruto said as they both stood up. They both jumped towards each other, aiming a punch; Naruto hit Gaara and they both fell on the ground. Gaara looked over and saw Naruto on the ground.

Temari jumped through the trees, looking for Kankuro.

"Temari..."

Temari stopped and turned around; she saw Kankuro lying on a tree limb.

"Kankuro." Temari said.

The sand encasing Sakura fell but Sasuke jumped through the air and caught her, laying her beside Pakkun.

"Take care of Sakura." Sasuke told Pakkun as he headed off to look for Naruto.

"Hey!" Pakkun yelled but Sasuke was already gone.

Naruto used his chin to crawl towards Gaara not using his arms or legs.

'Why... is he so strong? My existence will not disappear... it won't! I won't let it disappear!' Gaara thought as he watched him. Naruto continued crawling towards Gaara.

"Don't get near me!" Gaara yelled but Naruto didn't stop.

"The pain of being alone... is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why... but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts. But I... I have people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt my important people. If you do... I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you!" Naruto asked him.

"Why... why can you do this for strangers?" Gaara asked him.

"That loneliness... they saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me... that's why." Naruto answered.

"Love... is that why he's strong?" Gaara asked himself as he closed his eyes and Naruto struggled to crawl over.

"You can stop now, Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke kneeling in front of him.

"Sakura's fine now. He must be out of Chakra, too... since the sand holding Sakura has released her. " Sasuke added.

"I see..." Naruto said as he laid his hand on the ground with a sigh.

"Come on; let's get you and that guy back to camp." Sasuke said before he picked up Naruto with one arm then grabbed Gaara with the other and flew off towards camp.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
